


众所周知（除了他俩）

by Chlokers



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlokers/pseuds/Chlokers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*1.I'm too hot(hot damn)来自歌曲《Uptown Funk》，一首十分魔性的说唱……如果不是原作GN指出我还真没听说过orz。</p>
<p>*2.Ben & Jerry，仅次于哈根达斯的美国第二大冰淇淋制造商。</p>
<p>*3.原文是frappe，是一种十分奇妙的饮料。虽然Jed不一定是在星巴克买的饮料不过我还是翻成了星冰乐【</p>
<p>*4.jousting，手执长矛骑马比武……是骑士的标志性技能之一哟x。一般大型的文艺复兴节都会包含这个项目。</p></blockquote>





	众所周知（除了他俩）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Everybody Knows (Except Them)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110895) by [impulserun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulserun/pseuds/impulserun). 



4.

轮到Octavius去杂货店购物了。这挺正常。这表明他们俩刚搬进来时订立的室友条约仍然有效。他们约定的事儿都挺简单，比如除非要烤东西别让Octavius进厨房，以确保他们都能活着见到第二天的太阳；或者在期末考那几天别进Jed的房间，那会儿他可能会把你吃了；甚至是把要洗的衣物分开放这样的小事儿。这是个他俩都为之自豪的运转良好的体系。

所以，没错，轮到Octavius去杂货店购物了。今天的不同之处在于，Octy的工资支票上周到了。也就是说，没准儿，这次他会因此买些必需品之外的东西。上次是一桶冰淇淋，以庆祝期末考的结束。再上次Jed也去了，并且他们俩设法弄到了足够的钱来买个蛋糕放纵一下。

他挺好奇这次他会带什么回家。

当Octavius的钥匙在锁孔里发出的咔嚓声传过房间的时候，Jedediah正在起居室的地板上懒洋洋地躺着。

“嘿，”他咧嘴一笑，把自己拽上沙发，放松地倚在靠背上，“购物怎么样？”

“好极了！”Octavius用脚把门踢上，两手抱着一堆来自各个商店的购物袋，努力让它们保持平衡。“事实上，”他补充道，嘴角勾起一个笑容，“猜猜这次商场里头有什么促销活动？”

褐发男孩用了几分钟来把袋子堆到桌上，然后开始在其中一个里头翻找。他转过身来，以他特有的像只幼犬的方式笑着，展示手中两件被塑料纸包裹着的衣物。

“小猫睡袍！”

Jedediah眨了一下眼，两下，然后伸出手做了个拿来的动作。“给我。”

而事实上，Octavius对睡袍的品味无人能及。他觉得他从来没穿过这么舒服的睡衣。

 

*

 

聚会上的沉默紧张而易于觉察。

“呃，”Amelia说。

“什么？”Jed问道，卷起穿得有些显旧的睡衣袖子。在他身后，Octavius刚从卫生间走出来，穿着相配的袍子——底色是红色（而Jed的是蓝色），印着黑色（而不是白色）猫咪嬉戏打闹的图案。

“呃。”Amelia再次说。

“什么？”

“相配的睡袍……？你们俩穿的是相配的睡袍？”

“有什么问题吗？”他反问道。

“它们那会儿在促销，”Octy笑着在他左边坐下，发出噗通一声。“怎么了Amelia，你也想要一件吗？我可以告诉你我在哪里买的——”

“噢，不用了谢谢，Octavius，我挺好的。”

Attila的嘴唇可疑地动了几下。

“Attila，那可不大礼貌，”Ahk的声音从厨房传来。“我不知道Jed和Octavius干了什么，但你不该叫他们——”他转过墙角出现在众人视线中，双手托着一摞各式各样的零食。

Ahkmenrah僵住了。盯着他们看了五秒钟。然后他转身走回了厨房，一路上嘟囔着“要多少酒才能让我假装看不见这破事儿”。

 

 

 

3.

“我热死了(I'm too hot)，”Jedediah抱怨道。

“是够热的(hot damn[*1])，”Octavius漫不经心地喃喃道，翻过一页书。Jedediah拿起离他手最近的东西——一个沙发垫——把它往室友的脸上扔去。

“Octyyyy，”他再次抱怨，举起一只手臂搁在眼睛上。“帮我脱离这份忧愁。我求你啦。”

对面传来一声被逗笑的叹息，然后他的室友拿起手机，手速飞快地开始发一系列短信。

“我们去狗狗公园对面的冰淇淋店那儿吧，”他最后说。“Ahk可能也会去，Amelia不确定——好吧，”他改口道，“Amelia不去——不过这至少比看着你沉浸在忧愁中要好得多。”

Jedediah振作了一点儿。“Ben &Jerry那家[*2]？”

“你知道的那家。”

“和我结婚吧，Octavius，”他满足地叹息道。Octavius脸上泛起一丝粉红。

“我会的，要是我能，Jed，”他面无表情地回答，“但这是违法的。”

 

*

 

十分钟的折磨和一个冰淇淋蛋筒之后，Jedediah懒懒地靠在货铺的桌子边，嫉妒地看着Octavius从手指上舔掉一滴融化的“金发诱惑”。

Ahkmenrah不舒服地动了动。

“哦，没事儿，假装我不在就好，”他抱怨道，“话说你们为什么叫我过来啊？”

Jed没理他。Ahk最近行为异常有一段时间了。他继续盯着Octavius，问道，“Octy，我能咬一口你的冰淇淋吗？”

褐发男孩翻了个白眼。“我是怎么告诉你不要吃太快的？”

“我热，”他发着牢骚。（他貌似最近发了不少牢骚。Jedediah讨厌这么热的天气。）“而且，让我告诉你，微型巧克力冰淇淋是人类最伟大的发明。你又不能因为这个而责怪我。”

“再去买一个不就好了，Jedediah。”

“太远啦。”

“收银台离你就五步远。”

“你更近。”

“哦，老天啊，”Octavius嘟哝道，推了推鼻梁上的眼镜。“好吧，”他说，把蛋筒递向Jed的方向。“给你。不过就一口。”

Jedediah哼起了一首胜利的歌曲，接过他的奖励。他们的手指在他把蛋筒递回给Octavius的时候蹭在了一起，后者接过时几乎是羞涩地笑了一下，随即继续消灭他的冰淇淋。

“什么鬼，”Ahkmenrah咕哝道。他拿起自己的肉桂卷冰淇淋，起身准备离开。“我还是和太阳独处吧。”

 

 

 

2.

门打开了，在生锈的铰链所允许的范围内发出一声轻响。

“Jedediah？”一个嗓音不确定地问道。“你醒着吗？”

“嗯哼？”Jedediah从床上坐起来，把温暖舒适的被子推开一些，揉了揉睡意朦胧的眼睛，“谁在那儿？Octy？”

房间太过昏暗，他看不清多少细节，但他能听到Octavius把门推得更开的声音。接着，他的眼睛终于适应黑暗之后，Jed看到Octavius在门口犹豫，焦虑地在双脚间变换着重心。

“我卧室的供暖系统坏了，”他解释道，语气消沉，在他的睡袍里微微颤抖。“我能睡你这儿吗？”

“什——当然——我靠，现在可是大冬天，快过来！”

Octavius不用他再说两遍。他一下子倒在Jed的床上，努力钻到被子底下而不让热量散失。Octavius冰冷的脚撞到了他的手肘，Jed咽下即将脱口而出的脏话。

“靠，Octy，你快和冰棍一样冷了！干嘛不早点儿过来？”

“不想吵醒你，”他含糊地说，往被窝里钻得更深，以获得更多Jedediah床上的热量。“……太晚了。”

“下次再他妈的出这种事儿，你要是想可以直接趴到我身上。老天啊。”Jedediah挪了挪，给发着抖的褐发男孩腾出更多位置，沉思地看着他的朋友。“如果我们靠近点儿，我们也许可以分享体温。过来。”

作为回应，Octavius把脸埋进Jed脖颈的凹陷处，发出一声心满意足的叹息，感受着热量渗进他冻僵了的身体。

早晨的时候，他们俩依偎在一起，Octavius熟睡着，鼻尖蹭着Jed脖颈的皮肤，Jed的手臂几乎保护性地环绕住前者的身体。这很温暖，舒服。事实上太过舒服了，以至于7点Jed的闹钟响起的时候，他只是把它按掉，然后继续蜷回被窝，顺便把Octavius和被子拉得更紧一些。

嘿，这可是周六。法律又没规定他不能多睡一会儿。

“哦，我了个去，你们两个，”Ahk说道，当他在中午找到他们（Jed有时会把多的钥匙从对他俩视而不见的埃及人那儿拿回来，但很显然，今天不属于“有时”），仍然裹在Jed淡蓝色的被子里。“终于。”

“哈？”Jedediah哼了一声，仍然半睡半醒。Octavius模糊地嘟哝起来，试图把Jed拽回床上继续躺着；Ahkmenrah差点儿叫出声。

“我简直不敢相信你们俩居然花了这么久才明白——”一道相机的闪光，这让Octavius不安地动了起来——“老天啊，我得把这个告诉Larry——还有Saca和Teddy——会有饼干的——”

“啥？”Octavius哼哼道，完美地模仿了一只僵尸。他的头发乱成一团，向所有可能的方向翘着；不过说实在的，这副模样挺讨人喜欢。

“喔，回去继续睡，Octy。”

“好，”他含糊地咕哝道，随着一声鼾声倒回了床上。

“看看你们俩，”Ahkmenrah柔声说。“昏昏欲睡，抱在一起。就像小猫。真是家居生活啊。”

好吧。Jedediah觉得他可能生气了。

“好吧，Ahk，我不知道什么惹得你这么火冒，但——Octy房间里的供暖昨晚出故障了，所以，你介不介意帮忙打电话给McPhee？或者，你知道Larry的电话号码？因为如果我们不及时修好它，Octy可能会被冻僵——”

“噢。”一个停顿。“所以你们不是……？”

“不是什么？”

一种失望的表情出现在他的脸上。这表情Jed很了解。在看复联2时从头到尾他都是这副表情；在Daley家去年的圣诞派对上，当Nick把蛋酒泼到他的裤子上时他也是这副表情；那晚后来他打开圣诞礼物时依然是这副表情。

一语不发，他转身大步走出房间。

“我们还能有Wea的饼干吃吗？”

前门砰地一声关上了，声音空洞地回响着。Jedediah估计那意味着没有。

 

*

 

那天晚些时候，房屋管理打来电话，告诉他们供暖系统修好至少得等一星期。

他能怎么着？让Octy在睡梦中被冻死吗？

 

 

 

1.

 

Jedediah眯起眼睛。

 

那家伙是谁？

那个一头乱七八糟金毛，胡子拉碴，蓝眼睛的家伙。还有他的鼻子。

那个。

在和Octavius交谈。

的家伙。

很好，看看，现在他开始把Octy逗笑了，说真的，这家伙是谁啊？

 

Jedediah生着闷气，把吸管猛地戳进了星冰乐[*3]里。

 

*

 

“抱歉，你等了很久吗？”

他的室友看起来他妈的太过愉快，Jedediah甚至没法发火。

“不，没事儿，”他咕哝道。“不过，那家伙是谁啊？”

“哦，那是Lancelot Lakewood，”对方若无其事地答道，“那个夏天我们一起参加文艺复兴节来着——他在剑术比赛[*4]的队伍里，记得吗？”

不。Jedediah不、记、得。

“他只是过来打个招呼，”Octavius继续说，脸颊明显变得粉红了，“他准备，呃，今年年底回英国。想知道这次展览会上能不能见到我。”

他的胃搅动翻腾起来，有什么东西在他体内燃烧。Jedediah感觉很不好。他觉得有点儿想吐。呃。他下次再也不在这家讨厌的店里买咖啡了。

Octavius看起来注意到了他的不适，眉毛担忧地皱起。“Jedediah，你还好吗？你看起来脸色有点差。”

“没有，我挺好的，”他转移话题，怀疑地盯着自己的饮料。“我们走吧？”

只是保险起见，在他们俩起身准备离开大厅时，他用一只手臂揽过了Octavius的肩膀。Octavius笑了一声，靠到他身边；他胸膛里的焦虑不安减轻了许多。

 

*

 

 

 

+1.

他能从眼角瞥到Octavius倚在沙发上，在午后温暖阳光的余晖中，懒懒地翻动着《Julius Ceasar》的书页。这是，大概，他第十次看到他复习这本书了？

Jedediah想知道他是从什么时候开始数的。

从什么时候起，他开始注意到Octy眼睛的棕色，在他微笑的时候眼角纹路皱起的模样？他大笑的时候身体后倾的姿态？从什么时候起，他开始习惯于靠近那些不经意的碰触？

在沙发上，Octavius换了个姿势，阳光掠过他的发梢。Jedediah屏住了呼吸。

哦。

噢。

 

*

 

“嘿，呃，Octy？”

“嗯？”

“我们是什么？”

Octavius抬了抬眼。

“像是，朋友，室友？”Jedediah绝望地耸耸肩，“我们分享食物，我们的睡衣是搭配的，靠，我们甚至睡在一起，有的时候，而这一切对我们来说都是正常的事儿。我们是什么？”

在这之后，Octavius把书合上，摘下了眼镜。

“我不知道，Jed，”他轻声说，眼睛里有种光彩，小心翼翼，同时也闪动着希望与坦诚。而——噢，Jedediah想他可能终于理解。“你想让我们成为什么？”

 

 

**Octavius Gaius** 与  **JedediahSmith** 在一起了

**Ahkmenrah Merenkahre** ,  **Amelia Earhart** ,  **LarryDaley** 等10人点赞

**Ahkmenrah Merenkahre**  ！！！！！！！

**Ahkmenrah Merenkahre**  终于

**Ahkmenrah Merenkahre**  总算

**Ahkmenrah Merenkahre**  我以为这一天永远不会到来了

**Ahkmenrah Merenkahre**  妈个鸡我要把它分享给我的整个脸书列表

**Ahkmenrah Merenkahre**  @Amelia Earhart @Larry Daley @Sacagawea @Theodore Roosevelt 你们快看这两个混蛋总算清醒了

**Shepseheret Ahmes**  Ahkmen！注意用词！>:(

**Shepseheret Ahmes**  不过祝贺你们，亲爱的。我相信你们一定会是相亲相爱的一对❤

**Jedediah Smith**  没错，Ahkmen。注意语言。u_u

**Octavius Gaius**  感谢您美好的祝福，Shepseheret夫人 :)

**Amelia Earhart**  ！！！值得庆祝！！！

**Attila**  Daiyam

**Ahkmenrah Merenkahre**  他说“好”。

**Ahkmenrah Merenkahre**  以及抱歉，妈 :(@Shepseheret Ahmes

**Author's Note:**

> *1.I'm too hot(hot damn)来自歌曲《Uptown Funk》，一首十分魔性的说唱……如果不是原作GN指出我还真没听说过orz。
> 
> *2.Ben & Jerry，仅次于哈根达斯的美国第二大冰淇淋制造商。
> 
> *3.原文是frappe，是一种十分奇妙的饮料。虽然Jed不一定是在星巴克买的饮料不过我还是翻成了星冰乐【
> 
> *4.jousting，手执长矛骑马比武……是骑士的标志性技能之一哟x。一般大型的文艺复兴节都会包含这个项目。


End file.
